The present disclosure relates to a moving image processing apparatus, a moving image processing method, and a program.
In general, a video (or a moving image) includes a plurality of cuts. In video expression, there is a case in which a cut structure is devised such as an arrangement of cuts with the same content at temporal intervals according to the intention of a maker.